


All Wounds

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC, Pain, i guess??, my boyfriend's oc is great just do this, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After proving himself unfaithful to her, the relationship is over. Demolished. And no time could ever heal this sort of wound. <br/>And its all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid is my boyfriend's OC. Please check him out on Inigosdad.tumblr.com
> 
> Fore best effecct, please listen to "Post Break-Up Sex" by The Vaccines

The golden light crept through the opaque white curtains. The birds fluttered onto the fire escape outside the window of his dingy apartment.    
The bed creaked noisily. The mattress was old and smelled like the perfume that he loved. She only wore it on special occasions. It didn’t matter what the event was. If she had a good day, it was special to her. When she finished her favorite romance novel, it was special to her.    
So many things were special to her.

But this would be the last time he could be able breathe her. 

This would be the last time be would be able to bury his nose in the soft locks of her cherry red hair. 

  
Her hair...Those tendrils that could never be tamed were like freshly picked cherries in the summer. Ripe fruits hanging off the tree. Cherries that would explode with such a rich sweetness when bitten into. She was so sweet and tangy. He could taste her, lips and tongue, all of her when they kissed. Soft watermelon chapstick stuck onto him when she kissed him roughly. Cherries and watermelon. The best kind of sweetness any man or woman could ever ask for.   
And yet, this taste would be absent from his palate for good.

 

Pulling back, moving faster, her cries echoed off his walls. 

 

_ A-Asugi...Asugi…! _

 

Her voice...oh god he couldn’t bear to think of her crying another person’s name. Her shrill voice would chastise him from eating candy before dinner, or fighting back whenever he teased her over the grocery store novels she bought for more than ten dollars. The cheesy ones. The ones that would have the half assed plots and hot scenes of lovemaking. 

But when she told him she loved him...it was a soft tinkle of a bell. It wasn’t a tone of voice that was used lightly. She would whisper how much she loved him in the darkness of night, muttered in his shoulder when she wanted to hold him. Her arms would wrap around his chest and he could feel her lips move as she would talk. 

 

The noises she made when he made love to her...when he fucked her. Dear god it was almost like she was meant to make those noises only for him.    
But this would be the final time she would call him name out, praising him in how he made her feel, on the brink of release. 

_ Asugi...Asugi please..! _

 

He smelled like grass. Grass and oranges. That was his signature scent. It was what made him..well him. She would nudge herself in his arms, nose in his neck and her senses were filled with a familiar freshness. He smelled like home.    
Coming back from long weekends with his family, she would attack him in hugs and kisses. And there was that smell. Sticky sweet citrus. Freshly cut grass. 

“I missed you…”   
“I missed you too, Princess.”

 

But she would have to find another smell to call home now. 

 

_ Fuck you feel incredible, Astrid...fuck… _

 

His voice was low, like a growl. Thumbs pressed into her thighs, leaving little bruises in their wake.  Hands gripped her tightly and close to him. Sweat dribbled down his temple. But all she could focus on were his big hands.    
They made her feel safe at night, holding her close to his chest. It was as if he were guarding her from her worst nightmares. She was in no way frail but...she was terrified of being alone again. He was her invisible shield. They were riddled with callouses.  He had a way with fixing things in the apartment that seemed to fail on them. She could remember one time  there was a leak and he spent all day, trying to fix the damn thing. Oh the number of packages of band aids she had to buy after he finished.     
She adored the way his palms cupped her cheeks when they kissed. Rough but a soft caress, like a feather. His embrace. 

 

Dear god how could she replace this? This would be easy...right?

 

_ Shit...shit...Astrid I’m gonna come...look at me. Look at me I want to watch you… _

 

Her crimson eyes cracked open to be met with mint green eyes. When she she really stared into them, she would get lost in the forests of green. They were so deep. And looking into them as she was about to finish. It wasn’t right. It was over. There was no way she could drown in them like she used to.    
When  making love before, he would want to feel another level of intimacy. Looking into her eyes and finishing in her. Her body would be hotter than she would have ever thought possible, clinging onto him.    
And  begging to let her finish, he would only allow it if she gave him this intimacy he craved. Gladly she gave it to him.  It was better than anything she had ever read in her erotic love novels. Her life was a love novel in the making. His eyes brought her in. Such green emeralds dragged her under the waves of  pleasure and bliss. 

 

Green eyes are common...right?

 

Once everything was said and done, Asugi rolled off of her, voice sore from yelling her name into the pillow underneath her. In the corner of his eye, he saw her things packed up all neatly into boxes. All labeled properly. Caeldori was coming over soon to help her move out in about an hour, and Astrid was still sticky.    
  


“Anyways…” Asugi cringed a little. It was something he was so used to hearing. Now he would never hear it again. His fist balled up the messy light blue sheets. They agreed he keep the bed. She bought a new one with Quinn’s help and Byron’s assistance assembling it. She didn’t want the bed after the whole thing. 

“I should get cleaned up. I’m using your shampoo,” she said quietly.    
Hobbling out of bed, astrid headed towards the bathroom to clean up. 

 

Asugi wanted to cry. But he was never going to let her see him like this. It was his fault that their relationship reached a breaking point. It was his fault that they went past the point of no return and now there was not a bandage big enough to heal this. 

No. People lie when time heals all wounds. Why do they think scars are still there? Dumbasses. 

 

Caeldori was there on time, not a second early nor late. He could feel her glare on him when she lifted the boxes into the moving truck.    
In less than two hours, Astrid was gone. Not even with a last “anyways.” Just a “Goodbye, Asugi.”

 

He trudged up the stairs. Slamming the door, he sobbed. Why did it have to be like this? Why?

Caeldori drove and Astrid sat passenger. The window was rolled down, letting the wind blow through their cherry red tresses.    
And Astrid could smell oranges. The sky was painted orange and gold. Trees dotted the streets. Green. They drove past the cafe where Astrid and Asugi would meet at after work sometimes. Orange sherbert…

 

“Orange…” Astrid felt tears sting her eyes. Her hand balled up her skirt. 

“Are you alright, Astrid?” Caeldori asked, glancing over at her baby sister. She had been silent for almost a  half hour. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. People break up all the time. Besides. It’s not like it mattered anyway.”

 

Right?

 


End file.
